Masaru Kurozawa
Masaru Kurozawa '''is an farmer but the samurai that is playable in BB series. Appearance A 24-year old japanese man, wears a medium blue/golden swift shirt (details, Tsunami) and japanese shoes and socks. His chest is signed X and wielding the katana. Bios Bellum Bestiae Masaru is a farmer in Sengoku-era Japan, working to provide for his family. Upon happening upon a katana of unknown origin that only recently appeared at his doorstep, he trains hard in the art of the Japanese sword so that he may begin his quest to discover the true circumstances of his birth, as well as reclaim his former lover, Ayumi Hinato. Bestiae Strength Masaru was great swordsman with wielding his katana, he very greatest samurai in history. He deside to being farmer but he turn into Art of Samurai, he also controlling with his animal spirit to forced his skills. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Taifuu Joushou Ha (Hurricane Rising Blade): Masaru slashes at his opponent in a 360° clockwise motion, then jumps into the air slashing upwards, damaging the foe. Meter Burn adds two extra hits to the jumping upwards slash. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Hagane Chuugaeri (Steel Somersault): Masaru jumps and somersaults towards his opponent with his katana in front of him, damaging the opponent and dealing three hits total if it connects. Meter Burn adds a downward slash. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Kakou-Ha (Falling Wave): Masaru rapidly descends downwards, slashing in a diagonal right angle as he does so. Must be performed in midair. Meter Burn does more damage and causes a hard knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Dismembered) * Bakushin Hangeki (Rushing Counterattack): Masaru holds his katana in front of him. If hit by a high or medium attack while in this state, he will zip past the opponent with a horizontal slash. Meter Burn adds another slash. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) Ars Bestiae * Hikou Konchuu Bakushinkiru (Flying Insect Rush Cut): Masaru shape-shifts into his insect form, flies at extreme velocity towards his opponent, and horizontally swings his tibial hooks simultaneously at them, damaging them. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) * Ekkusukiru (X-Cut): Masaru turns into his insect form and slices his opponent in an X motion with his tibial hooks before changing back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: A-Dismembered) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Holds his katana in front of him with both hands, then pulls it back with his right * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Jumps at his opponent with a 270° clockwise slash Masaru zips past his opponent, katana drawn, and changes into his insect form, slicing open their stomach with his razor-sharp tibial hooks. While the defeated foe falls to their knees, frantically trying to hold in their spilling-out intestines in a panic, Masaru raises his front legs above their head, turning back into a human as he does so, and slices their head horizontally in half, and his opponent face-plants to the ground dead, their lower jaw and tongue exposed. Lastly, Masaru is seen slashing left and right diagonally, then horizontally, saying, "I suppose you wished not to go to war." If performed on Karasu, he will fall to one knee and grieve, "Ayumi... Iie (no)! I loved you... I did not wish to kill you...", during which the Percute Ultimum music becomes somber and mournful in tone. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Before the Industrial Revolution, there existed people known as "peasants." Masaru Kurozawa is one such person, a farmer, and has been since he learned the agricultural trade at the age of 14 from his parents, Takanobu and Chisato. He will need to harvest as much rice, wheat, and other crops as necessary to provide for his family, lest they begin to starve. One day, a katana of unknown origin arrived at the doorstep of the Kurozawa farmhouse. In the hopes that he would learn who it belonged to previously, Masaru trained hard in the art of the Japanese sword, as unexpected from someone as low a status as he, and was later chosen by the mantis spirit, Mantis, to be her physical host. The peasant soon embarked on a quest not only to discover his true lineage, but also to reclaim his lost love and save the world from Damoclus' influence. Ending Masaru fought and vanquished Damoclus and was subsequently transported to charred fortress ruins back home in Japan. There, he learned from an elderly man the truth: that the farmers he called his parents were not his biological parents at all. He was actually the son of a daimyo of Emperor Fusahito whom he lost alongside his mother in a fire when he was but seven. His grief did not last long, however, for the farmers found the boy and raised him as their own. He also discovered that the katana that appeared to him before his quest began previously belonged to his biological father. With the answers he had sought in regards to the truth of his origins all those years now clear to him, Masaru decided to quit farming and train as hard as necessary. He will need to if he is to carry on the legacy the daimyo had left behind. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Masaru, while in his insect form, crawls into the battlefield, then shape-shifts back to human form, draws his katana, and raises it above his head, saying "Who says the peasantry...", before going into his fighting stance, continuing, "...are but laborers and farmers?" * Round Win Sequence: Masaru spins his katana in front of him once with his right hand, then plants it into the ground, saying as he holds onto the hilt, "Shall I leave you alive in one piece?", then pulls his sword back out with both hands and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Masaru jumps at the camera with a spinning slash, then slashes in an X motion, declaring, "I will discover the truth of my lineage...", then performs a jumping uppercut slash, continuing, "...regardless of how hard I try!", before holstering his katana behind his back and walking off-screen. Did You Know? * Masaru's in-game voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, previously voiced Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Zero in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Infinite, Kung Jin in Mortal Kombat X, and Nero in Devil May Cry 4, and did you know he was also Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? * There is a Taylor Swift "Look What You Made Me Do" reference hidden somewhere in his rival banter vs. Karasu. Find it and you will get a free cookie. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Masaru-Kurozawa-710360683 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Samurais Category:Japaneses Category:Male characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Playables